


Fever

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You’re Arthur’s wife and he takes care of you when you get sick.





	Fever

In short, you felt terrible. You got sick three weeks ago and there has been no improvement since then. Constant fever made you feel weak so you could barely stand on your feet yourself. A strong cough made every breath painful. It was bad… and you knew it. 

Exhausted, you looked at the wedding ring on your right hand. Symbol of Artur’s great love. You smiled weakly, remembering the moment when he put it on your finger. It was the best day of your life. Everything was perfect - a modest wedding in a small chapel near the forest… Only you and your loved ones. Everything was just as you both wanted.

A single tear ran down your cheek. You had to be strong, you had to recover. You swore to him that nothing would separate you. Even death, which seemed to be closer than ever and it terrified you, though you didn’t want to admit it.

“Y/N.” The door opened and Arthur entered in with a cup of water in his hand. Since you got sick, he decided it would be better if you stayed in one place. Travelling with the gang could only make you feel much worse. At first, he supposed you both would be back in week or two, but he was wrong. You stopped at a random farm, asking its residents to stay overnight for a few days. Luckily, they didn’t mind you living with them until you get better even if it meant staying with them for a longer time. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_. However, you were happy because you had a warm bed to sleep and a roof above your heads. “How do you feel?”

“Bad, Arth–” You started coughing, feeling a terrible pain in your chest. It took you a minute to finally catch a breath. “As you can see.”

“You will be okay, love.” He said, putting the cup on the cupboard next to the bed and sat beside to you. “it’s only a matter of time before you get better.”

“I don’t know…” You whispered. “I wouldn’t be so sure. It’s getting worse, I think.”

“Don’t say that, Y/N.” Arthur caressed your forehead. It was burning. “I won’t let anything happen to you, do you understand?”

“I don’t think you have any power over my sickness.” The thrill passed through your body, making you shudder. “Arthur, I’m cold.”

Without waiting, Arthur removed his shoes and put down his gun, then lay down next to you, covering you with a duvet and an extra blanket. Using the remnant of strength you had, you lifted yourself up and put your head on his torso, hugging him tightly. You were breathing heavily, feeling the growing fatigue caused by the fever.

“I also do not think I will ever get used to the fact that you wear a wedding band.“ You laughed weakly. “I still can’t believe you’re my husband, Arthur.”

“And I can’t believe you agreed to be my wife.” He smiled, rubbing your back. “You’re a dream come true.”

“Oh, don’t be silly.” You said, looking up so you could see his face. “I’m not any dream come true. I’m yours, okay?”

“You can be both.” He said, reaching for the cup he had placed next to the bed. “Here, drink it. You have to drink a lot to lower your fever.” 

You did as he told you. When you finished you put it away and returned to hugging your _husband_. It felt weird to think about him this way, even weirder to say it out loud. For you, three months of marriage wasn’t enough to get used to it nor completely believe it. There were moments when you thought it was just a dream, but it was real. And with every passing day, you were getting more sure it wasn’t a dream.

“Thank you, husband. For taking care of your miserable wife.” You half-smiled. 

“It’s my duty to take care of my beautiful wife. You’re not miserable.”

“Oh, what has love done to you, Arthur Morgan?” 

“Made me a better man.” He answered immediately. “You made me a better man, Y/N. You opened my eyes and made me believe love still exists… even in our world.”

You didn’t know if your eyes got teary because of a cough or Arthur’s words. He was such an amazing man, you were so lucky you got to meet him. Life has given you the greatest happiness and you could not be more grateful for everything that happened to you, because in the end, it led you to him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Arthur asked, interrupting your thoughts. 

“About us.” You replied when his hand caressed your hair. “You made me the happiest woman in this world and… I don’t want it to end. But instead of feeling better I feel worse… What if…”

“You’re a fighter.” He said, pulling you closer to him. “You will get better soon, I’m sure of it. Just stay with me, Y/N. Hold on.”

“Okay.” You whispered, trying to keep your eyes open.

“Get some rest, beautiful.” Arthur suggested. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here if you need me. I will always be with you.”

“Arthur… It sounds like a really good plan.” You yawned, settling yourself comfortably on his torso. 

“I know… I only have good plans.” He smirked. “Sleep well, my love.”

You felt a small kiss he left on your forehead before you fell asleep. His presence made you feel safe and you were sure that whatever would happen he would always be there for you. And that was enough to keep you fighting, no matter what would come next.


End file.
